Broken but Beautiful
by otakufire1028
Summary: Lucy is the nerdiest girl at Silver Rose Academy. What will happen when the most popular boy at school suddenly asks her to be his girlfriend? Will her personality get flipped around?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Lucy is the nerdiest girl at Silver Rose Academy. What will happen when the most popular boy at school suddenly asks her to be his girlfriend? Will her personality get flipped around?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters (though I wish I did). Or anything that I'm gonna use int his story such as songs and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed across the school yard to a blonde girl reading under a Sakura tree.

"Levy-chan!" the blonde smiled and waved at her friend.

"You got called to the princpal's office." The bluenette told her friend.

"K, I'll go right now. Papa probably just wants to talk to me."

"Bye, Lu-chan!" Levy waved as her cousin left.

Lucy walked through the hallway to put her book in her locker. The PA announced, "Lucy Ashley to the principal's office. Lucy Ashley to the principal's office." People around her started to stare. 'What the hell did nerdy girl do to have to go to the principal's office?' The blonde knew that's what everyone was thinking. She was indeed the nerdiest person at Silver Rose Academy. Some would say she was worse than Ugly Betty. But what they didn't know was that Lucy didn't actually look like this. The only people who knew her secret at the academy was her dad, Principal Heartfilia, and her cousin/best, Levy McGarden.

When Lucy arrived at the principal's office she walked in with a smile. "Hi, Papa. Did you want talk to me?"

"Yes. About Fairy Tail Academy, you have been accepted and they want you to attend as soon as possible." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"No way! Really?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No kidding. You may take one friend with you. It is in America so you must leave any time possible today. Your mother will be there to pick you up since she is managing"

"Yay! Thank you, Papa!" the blonde hugged her father.

"But do you really plan on wearing your disguise there?"

"Yes. If I don't, how else will I know if people are really my friends or not? They could just become friends with me for the money since the Heartfilia Company is the number one business worldwide."

"Ok, I will allow the disguise. Will you keep your fake name as 'Lucy Ashley' as well?"

"Yep." Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Papa." She said as she exited the office.

Lucy went to her locker to go get her book again. Surprisingly she found the most popular boy at Silver Rose, Sting Eucliffe, blocking her locker. Her heart was beating like a drum. Sting was her long time crush since the beginning of the school year. She knew he was a total playboy though. "Excuse me; I need to get to my locker." The blonde said trying to act strong.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you." Sting said looking into her eyes.

She looked at him acting annoyed though she was secretly happy. "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"If you think I'm gonna fall for your act, playboy, then you're wrong."

"This time I'm not playing around. I'm serious about you."

"Really?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I promise."

"Fine. A promise is a promise. And just so you know, any person who has made a promise with me and breaks it, let's just say they have been destroyed."

"Yup, got it." Sting said as he put his arm around Lucy. "I have to do something right now. I'll see you later." He walked away. 'There's nothing she could do that bad that someone has been destroyed. My family is the Eucliffe Company. I mean seriously, what could a poor nerdy girl like Lucy Ashley do anyway? The only company that could probably destroy us is the Heartfilia Company. It's not like she's a Heartfilia.' Sting thought.

Lucy got her book and went to go tell Levy and the others about her and Sting. They were at their usual Sakura tree. She thought she would play around and surprise them from behind. When she heard them talking about her.

"Lucy is so dumb. I mean, she's a nerd. She should at least be smart." Jet said.

"No kidding." Droy agreed.

"She can get so annoying sometimes." Mirajane said.

"Mira-nee's right. I heard she and Sting got together. She isn't even that pretty." Lisanna said. By this time Lucy had hid behind another Sakura.

"Come on you guys don't say that." Levy argued. "She is pretty baka at some points though." At this point the tears were already rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe all her friends had said that horrible stuff about her.

Lucy ran to find Sting. She found him talking to a girl alone in the classroom.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" the blonde heard Sting say. She couldn't believe it. He was cheating on her. She peered through the door. The girl he was talking to had midnight blue hair.

"I thought you were with Lucy though." The girl said as she turned around. It was Orchid Moon. The most popular girl in school.

"No, that was just a rumor." Sting denied.

Once he said that Lucy stepped in. "Oh, really? I told you making a promise with me and breaking it was gonna be a big mistake. I was wrong to believe you in the first place. You will discover soon what will happen to you and your family's business." She said angrily.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you? I can't believe I was actually about to say yes. You're disgusting. I would never date a cheater." Orchid said backing up Lucy.

The two girls left Sting stunned in the classroom as they left. "Thanks for helping me realize what a piece of crap that guy is." Orchid said as they walked.

"Yeah, n-no p-problem." Lucy's voice cracked. The tears started spilling again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Orchid asked.

"Yeah, it's just that today I was betrayed by my friends too."

"Oh no. Are you feeling alright?" Orchid said with a worried look.

"Yeah, say would you like to go to Fairy Tail Academy with me in America?" Lucy offered.

"OMG. Your gonna transfer there? When?"

"I leave today. I'm allowed to take one friend and since I was betrayed today, would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to go." Orchid said with a happy yet shocked expression. "Let me call my parents first." She took out her phone and called. "They said I could go." Orchid grinned.

"K, then let's get going." Lucy said as she took her hand and led her to the principal's office.

"Lucy have you decided who you're going to take to Fairy Tail?" Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Yeah Papa. I'm gonna bring Orchid with me."

"Wait... Papa?" Orchid asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told anyone at the Academy of my true identity. My name is actually Lucy Heartfilia. I hid my identity so I could find some true friends that liked me for who I was and not just for my money." She explained.

"So your actually a Heartfilia?!" Orchid said shocked.

"Yeah. I thought I should tell you since we're going to Fairy Tail together." Lucy said as she took off her glasses and braces revealing a beautiful girl fit to be a super model. "Oh, Papa could you put the Eucliffe Company out of business? Sting tried to cheat on both of us." She said with an angry look.

"He cheated on both of you?" Mr. Hearfilia said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Heartfilia." Orchid said.

"Ok, will do." He did something on his computer then Sting came in the room looking worried.

"Mr. Heartfilia, may I be excused from the rest of the day? Something came up with the business." He said.

"You may." Mr. Heartfilia said with a smile. Then Sting ran out the room. 'Wow this is the power of the Heartfilia family.' Orchid thought.

"You two will now prepare for the trip. You will take the limo to your houses to pick up your stuff. Then you will head to the airport to take the private jet to America where my wife will pick you up. Is everything clear?" He explained.

The girls nodded. "Thank you, Papa." Lucy said as she hugged the school principal. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir." Orchid said.

"The limo is here. You better get going."

"Bye, Papa! Come visit us ok?" Lucy said.

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We headed to Orchid's house first. She led me to her room and packed all her stuff into a suitcase. Then we headed back out to the limo and put her stuff in the back. Then we went to my house. She looked amazed. I led her to my room then packed all the things I wanted to take. We put the stuff into a limo. My maid, Virgo, helped us. She was around her late twenties.

"Lucy-sama, will you be heading to Fairy Tail now?" Virgo asked.

"Yes. Virgo, would you like to come with us? You are my maid. How are you going to get paid if I'm not here?" I smiled.

"You will let me come?" Virgo was surprised.

"Of course. You have been with me for a long time. What am I supposed to do without you?"

She smiled. "I will get my stuff." Yay! Virgo's coming!

Orchid and I waited in the limo. She was back in like five minutes and sat down next to me. "I am now ready Lucy-sama." Virgo announced. Then the driver headed to the airport. We got on the plane and headed to America. When we landed I saw my mom.

"Mama!" I ran and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Lucy." She said as she hugged me back. "Hello, Virgo. I see Lucy brought you along." Mama smiled at Virgo. The latter bowed. "You must be Orchid. I heard about you from my husband." She said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Heartfilia." Orchid said smiling at Mama.

"No need to be so formal. You can just call me Layla."

"Oh… ok." She smiled.

"You must be hungry after the long flight. Let's go to a restaurant." Mama announced addressing all of us.

We took another limo to a restaurant called Celestial Spirit World. The place was painted royal blue with yellow stars everywhere. At the entrance there was a fog machine. I think they loaded the machine with water combined with glitter so the effect would look magical. After we ate, Mama took us to Fairy Tail.

"Hello, you must be Lucy Heartfilia and Orchid Moon." Said a lady with pink hair. "My name is Aries. You can come to me if you have any questions about anything." She gave us two keys with a flame on the end. "At this school there are five different ranks. The first is Lightning, the second is Iron, the third is Ice, the fourth is Sky, and the highest one is Fire. You can see your rank by your keys and uniform. If your uniform is yellow you're Lightning, black is Iron, gray is Ice, Sky is blue, and Fire is red." Aries started looking for some papers. When she found them, she handed them to Orchid and I. "That paper has your schedule, room number, locker info, and your partner's name on it. Be sure not to lose it." Aries smiled. "Your partner will give you a tour around the school."

After she said that an old man and a short woman with curly blonde hair passed by. "Ah! Master Makarov, Miss Vermilion, come introduce yourselves to our new students."

"I am Makarov, the headmaster of this school." The old man said shaking our hands and smiling.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. I am the school advisor. Nice to meet you." The girl said smiling. "How about I take your rooms?" she offered.

She started walking. We followed her to a building with 5 floors. We took an elevator. The buttons were weird. It had the ranks signs on them. Miss Vermillion pushed the fire button. Then we arrived at our rooms. They were equipped with a huge red bed with flame patterns on it and red pillows, a bathroom, a bookshelf, a TV, a fully equipped kitchen, a couch, a closet, a window, and an extra guest room. I looked at Orchid. She was amazed.

"Your uniform is in the closet." Miss Vermillion said.

"Wow! Thank you." I said.

"No problem. The school building is down there." She said as she pointed out the window. "Your partners will pick you up here tomorrow morning just wait out in the hallway. May I see your papers?" we handed them to her. "Lucy, your partner is a Fire rank. Orchid, your partner is a Sky rank. Be ready at 8 sharp."

"Ok, thank you." We said simultaneously.

"See you in the morning, girls." Miss Vermillion said as she walked out.

"So you girls are all set. Virgo, I leave them in your hands." Mama said.

"Bye, Mama!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

After Mama left Orchid went to her room to unpack. Virgo took the guest room. After we all finished unpacking, Orchid came to my room.

"Hey, we should go explore." She said.

"Ok, should I put on my disguise?" I asked.

"Nah, we haven't even started school here yet so if anyone sees you they won't recognize you with the disguise. So you're good."

"K, Virgo, are you coming?"

"No, Lucy-sama, I'll stay and cook dinner. The fridge is full." Virgo yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, well we're leaving now." I put my key in my pocket and closed the door. We took the elevator down to the first floor and walked down the building. We went to the school building. School was just let out so all the students were coming out heading to the dorm. From what I saw, there weren't many Fire rank students.

"There aren't a lot of Fire ranks." I said.

"No kidding." Orchid replied.

"Your partner is a Sky rank, right?"

"Yeah... Oh, look! There's another Fire rank. Let's go talk to him." Orchid said dragging me by the hand. She brought me to the boy who was running to the dorm.

"Hey! Are you a Fire Rank?" Orchid yelled. He didn't hear her and kept running. "Lucy, go talk to him." She then pushed me so I got in his way.

He landed on top of me. He braced himself for the fall with his arms so he didn't smush me. Once I realized the situation, I blushed. This boy I didn't know, was on top of me pinning me to the floor. I stared into his onyx eyes waiting for him to get off. "Uh… can you like… get off me?" I said nervously.

"Oh… yeah, sorry about that." He blushed, stood, then helped me up. "Are you hurt?" he said looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I dusted myself off. I noticed he had spiky pink hair.

"Are you new? What's your name?" He asked.

"Lucy Ashley." I gave him the disguise name.

"Oh, so you're the girl I'm partners with. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you partner." He said smiling. "I feel bad knocking down my partner." He smiled sheepishly. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can make it up by coming to her room for dinner. And you have to bring Wendy Marvel." Orchid stepped in.

"Why do you want me to bring Wendy-chan? Oh, is she your partner?" Natsu concluded.

"Yes, she is. I'm Lucy's friend, Orchid Moon."

"Oh, you're the flower girl Wendy's been talking about!"

"Yeah, well anyways bring Wendy with you at 6 to Lucy's room. We moved into our rooms today. Fire Rank. We're going to Lucy's room because her maid is cooking."

"There's more Fire ranks now?! That's awesome! Before you came, I was the only Fire rank. Wait, did you say she has a maid?" Natsu looked puzzled.

"You baka! Why'd you say that?! Do not address Virgo as a maid in front of other people! Address her as Virgo so people don't get suspicious!" I yelled at Orchid as I hit her. "Well, yeah... Now that you know, I do have a maid. Hehe." I said addressing Natsu.

"Wow! That's cool! Do they really have to wear those weird apron uniforms?" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"So anyways for dinner, is it alright if I bring my friends?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." I said smiling at him. Why is my heart beating so fast whenever he smiles?

"Just make sure you bring Wendy." Orchid said.

"Of course." Natsu said smiling.

"Good. 6 o'clock sharp got it?"

"Yep. I won't be late. Bye!" he yelled while running to the dorms.

"We should probably tell Virgo to cook for about 16 people. We don't know how many friends he has. He's pretty friendly." I said. We went back to the dorm.

"Virgo, you might want to cook for about 16 people. We invited some people over for dinner." I said.

"Yes, Lucy-sama."

"We're heading out again. Bye, Virgo!"

"Bye, Lucy-sama."

* * *

Natsu's POV

After I changed into my normal clothes, I walked around looking for my friends. I still had Lucy on my mind. She was so pretty. She looked like a super model. Her eyes were so sparkly. I can't believe I actually pinned her down by accident. I felt myself blush. I was lucky she didn't get mad at me. Lucy Ashley… What a pretty name. I found my group at the usual Sakura tree.

"Yo!" I called out.

"Where have you been?" Erza said sternly. Erza is really scary. No wonder she's the Student Council President.

"I-I met my p-partner." I answered.

"Is that it Flame Brain?" the Gray yelled.

"Yeah, Ice Freak. You should be thankful. We just so happened to plan a dinner tonight. And all of you are invited!" I yelled."Oh, and Wendy your presence is mandatory. I don't want to be killed by Lucy's friend. By the way, her friend's name is Orchid." I told her.

"Eh? You already met my partner?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah."

"Who is this 'Lucy'?" Gajeel said using air quotes around Lucy.

"She's my partner. She's super pretty and looks like a model." I said in a 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"Sounds like Natsu's got a crush on her."Jellal announced.

"Shut up! Everyone already knows about your crush on-" He covered my mouth with his hand. Erza looked at us curiously.

"Shut up, Natsu! She obviously doesn't know yet." He said looking at Erza. Jellal has had a long time crush on Erza which everyone knows about except Erza herself.

"Well anyways…" I took Jellal's hand off my mouth. "We're all invited to her room for dinner. Her maid is cooking."

"She has a maid?" Romeo raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Well we'll meet up on the first floor of the dorm since you guys can't come to the Fire rank floor without being accompanied by another Fire rank or someone with permission." I explained.

"Sounds fine to me." Kana said.

"Juvia will only come if Gray-sama comes." Juvia said looking down at her hands.

"So is everyone coming?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all answered simultaneously.

"Good. We meet up at 6 then go to the Fire rank floor."

After I said that, we all walked back to the dorm to get ready. As I walked into my room, I thought about Lucy. Heh, maybe Jellal was right and I do have a crush on her. This might be the first one since Lisanna. I remember we promised to get married when we were little but then I had to move here to America. There's almost no chance that I'll see her again. Anyway, if I compare the two of them Lucy is way prettier.

I still can't believe I pinned her slim, curvy figure to the floor. I blushed at the thought. The way she looked all flustered was so cute though. Wait what am I thinking? I've never really felt this way about Lisanna. Maybe with her it was just a peer pressure thing since everyone teased us about it.

I had this stuck in my mind till 5. I should start getting ready. I took a shower then changed. By then it was six so I took the elevator down to the first floor.

When I got to the first floor, I saw everyone there. "Ready?" I asked.

"No duh, Flame Brain. Why do you think we're here?" Gray asked sarcastically.

We all got in the elevator and I pushed the Fire rank button. Before the elevator door closed, I saw someone that looked like Lucy and a little boy with glasses and orange hair walking around outside the dorm. Who could that be? Oh well…

We got to the Fire rank floor and knocked on Lucy's door. "Hi, Natsu!" she smiled. Her eyes widened when she saw Jellal. "Jellal?!"

"Lucy? You were the one Natsu was talking about?" Jellal asked as everyone got inside.

"You two know each other?" I exclaimed. I looked at everyone. They had puzzled looks.

"We're cousins." They both said in unison.

"Juvia-chan!" Lucy said giving her a hug.

"Juvia is surprised you moved here, Lucy." Juvia hugged her back.

"Are you two cousins too?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Lucy answered.

"How's Levy?" Jellal asked.

"Uh… well… let's just say she's doing fine." Lucy said with a sad smile.

"Juvia wonders why Lucy looks sad when mentioning Levy-chan." Juvia said.

"Can we talk about this later? Let's not ruin the mood." Lucy said smiling again.

I so did not like seeing Lucy sad. It was like something broke down inside me. I guess I'll try to lighten the mood. "Well why don't we introduce ourselves." I grinned. "That is Lucy." I sent motioning a hand in her direction. "That is Orchid." I said doing the same. "Orchid, this is your partner, Wendy." I pulled Wendy to the front of the group.

"Hi!" Wendy smiled at them.

"Virgo, come introduce yourself." Lucy said. Then someone popped out of the kitchen with lavender hair and wearing the weird apron uniform.

"I am Virgo. I assume you are all friends of Lucy-sama and Orchid-sama?" we nodded. "Juvia-sama, Jellal-sama, it is nice to see you again." Virgo smiled at them.

"Juvia is glad to see you too, Virgo."

"Same here." Jellal said.

"My name is Erza." She said as she stepped up.

"Erza is the student council president." I stepped closer to Lucy. "She is very dangerous be careful around her." I whispered. Erza apparently heard me then punched me. "Ow! See what I mean?!" Lucy giggled. I smiled at her.

"It serves you right, baka." Erza said crossing her arms.

"The ice freak here is Gray." I said pointing in his direction.

"Don't introduce me like that in front of the newbies, Flame Brain!" Gray shouted at me.

"What did you just say, pervert?!" I got a fist ready to punch him if he made a move.

"You heard me, pyromaniac!" We were about to hit each other when Erza interfered and hit both of us.

"Apologize for making a scene in someone else's room." She demanded.

"Sorry, Lucy." We said.

"Well, this is Kana, Romeo, and Gajeel. You already know Juvia and Jellal since they're your cousins." I said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Did you invite more friends?" Lucy asked me.

"Nope, that's it. I wonder who that is." I answered.

She opened the door to find the lady who looks like her and the little boy. "Loke!" Lucy hugged the little boy.

"Nee-chan, I missed you." He said hugging her back.

"Guys, this is my little brother Loke. And that's my mom." Lucy said while standing behind Loke.

"Oh, Juvia-nee and Jellal-nii are here." He said smiling. Loke ran to Jellal.

"Loke wanted to come see you. Are we interrupting something?" Lucy's mom asked.

"No, not at all, Layla-sama. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Virgo offered.

"Can we, Mama?" Loke pleaded.

"Sure. Why not?" Lucy's mom agreed smiling.

"You already know all of them right, Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, all except her." He said pointing at Orchid.

"That's Orchid. She's my new friend."

"Oh, so she's the Orchid everyone's been talking about."

"Hi." Orchid smiled at him.

"The food is ready. Let's start eating." Virgo announced.

"Thank you for the meal." We all said in unison as we started eating. After we ate Lucy's mom and Loke, left which left us to talk among ourselves.

"So Lucy, you and Orchid start tomorrow. Correct?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"Tomorrow, Wendy and I will show them around the campus." I said.

"Natsu-san, we could show them the Fairy Mall. I don't think they've been there yet." Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Does anyone else want to come?"

"Can't. I'm busy with student council work." Erza said.

"I got a lot of unfinished homework. You know how Mr. Gildarts is when you don't do homework." Kana said.

"I'm gonna help Erza." Jellal said.

"Juvia will come if Gray-sama comes." Juvia… she always has to link Ice Breath into everything.

"I don't wanna go with Flame Head." Gray said.

"I'm available. I'll go." Romeo said.

"I have to do something." Gajeel said.

"So nobody besides Romeo is coming?" I asked again.

"It seems like it, Natsu." Orchid said patting me on the back with a face like she was dealing with a little kid.

"Ok, well whatever."

* * *

Lucy's POV

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. We need to get up early tomorrow so get a good night's rest." Erza said. "Good night." She said yawning.

Gajeel, Kana, Romeo, and Wendy followed. "Good night, everyone." Wendy said as she walked out. That left me, Orchid, Natsu, Juvia and Jellal.

"So Lucy, why did you have a sad face on when we mentioned Levy?" Jellal asked. I frowned. As I remembered the number of incidents at Silver Rose, it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces. I had to answer it since I promised my cousins. Natsu and Juvia stared at me intently. Orchid sat down next to me knowing it would be hard to explain.

"Well it started when Papa called me to his office at Silver Rose Academy. He told me I got accepted as a student here and I could bring a friend. I was planning to bring Levy-chan." Tears filled my eyes. "After that, the boy I had a crush on asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted. I went to go tell Levy and the others when I heard them saying bad things about me. Lisanna included. They said I was annoying, dumb, ugly, and a baka." Natsu's eyes widened when he heard Lisanna.

"It especially hurt when Lisanna, Levy, and Mira said them because I thought, they of all people, had really accepted me for who I was. I was still wearing the disguise, but it really hurt when they said I was dumb." The tears were rolling down my face by now. "I went to go tell my boyfriend, but then I found him trying to cheat on me with Orchid. That's when we became friends because we both rejected him. Then we went on the plane to come here. I left them all without saying goodbye." I was sobbing now.

"Poor Lucy-chan. Levy-chan did that to you? How could she? She knew you were trying your best the whole time and that you were wearing the disguise to find true friends. Juvia is disappointed in Levy-chan." Juvia looked angry. She went to go hug Lucy.

"Lisanna and Mira too? When I came to visit and met them, they were really nice. I can't believe they did that to you." Jellal said.

"Wait, did you say Lisanna and Mira?" Natsu asked. I nodded. "Was their last name Strauss?" I nodded again. "I can't believe they said that about you. I used to be childhood friends with them before I moved here." Natsu was shocked. "Lisanna, is this who you really are? Was all the kindness an act?" he mumbled to himself.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk about this earlier." Jellal said. I nodded. "What's the boy's name?" He demanded.

"Sting Eucliffe." I said. "I already had Papa put his family out of business."

"Good. That bastard deserved it. He should've known who he was getting involved with." Jellal sat down.

"I tried warning him." I said. "I can't do anything about my former friends though since Levy is my cousin and Lisanna, Mira, Jet and Droy are all poor. It would be cruel to destroy them and I'm not like them."

A few minutes passed in silence. "Juvia is tired. Juvia will go to sleep now. Good night." She said as she exited.

"I better let you get some rest after that. Night, Lucy." Jellal left.

"I'm kinda tired too. I'm heading to bed." Orchid left. Virgo was in her room already leaving me and Natsu alone.

Suddenly he pulled me into his arms. "I'm happy you aren't like them, Lucy. You were kind enough not to ruin their lives for your sake even though they said some terrible things about you." He said. My heart was beating faster. I could feel him breathing on my neck. He smelled nice.

"Thank you, Natsu… for staying when I needed someone."

"I'll let you get some sleep since you had to relive some horrible moments." Natsu and I walked to the door. "Be sure to get a good sleep. You start school here tomorrow. Good night." He smiled.

"Good night, Natsu." I kissed him on the cheek, then closed the door.

"Lucy, did you just-" I heard him start but he got cut off by the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

* * *

Previous Chapter

"I'll let you get some sleep since you had to relive some horrible moments." Natsu and I walked to the door. "Be sure to get a good sleep. You start school here tomorrow. Good night." He smiled.

"Good night, Natsu." I kissed him on the cheek, then closed the door.

"Lucy, did you just-" I heard him start but he got cut off by the door.

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

"Lucy, did you just kiss me?" I said. I don't think she heard the last part because of the door. OMG. I just got kissed by the most beautiful girl I have ever met on the cheek. I felt my heartbeat get louder. I stood outside my door dazed with hand on my cheek. I was so happy yet so shocked. It was like there was a war going on between those two emotions. I didn't know whether to be happy or shocked. Oh well. I unlocked my door, got ready for bed then slept. I'm gonna have to bring Lucy to the school building tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Morning

I put on my uniform then went to Lucy's door to knock. No answer. I saw Wendy come up in the elevator. "Morning, Wendy. Are you gonna take Orchid to the school building?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." She said nodding with a smile. At that second, Orchid came out.

"Hi, Natsu. Waiting for Lucy?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered

"Well, see you later." She said as she walked past me with Wendy. Those two could pass for siblings. They look alike because of their hair.

"Lucy!" I knocked on her door louder. No answer. The door was unlocked so I went in. "Lucy! We're gonna be late! Erza will get violent if we're late!" I looked around. Suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing a nerdy girl with huge glasses and braces wearing a Fire rank uniform. "Who're you?" I said tilting my head.

"Natsu, it's me. Lucy. Didn't I tell you last night I was gonna wear a disguise?"

"No."

"Oh. Well my name isn't really Lucy Ashley. It's Lucy Heartfilia. And I am wearing this disguise to see if I could make some real friends who like me for who I am and not for my money. The only people who know about this 'Lucy Ashley' disguise business is you, Juvia, Jellal and Orchid. So you must keep it a secret. I'll tell everyone else today. I know for sure that the people I met yesterday are trustworthy."

"Wait... so you're actually a Heartfilia?"

"Yes, but in school I will introduce myself as Lucy Ashley."

"Ok, got it."

"Let's go! You said Erza gets violent if we're late."

"Oh yeah, huh."

Lucy took me by the hand and led me to the elevator. "You're in charge now. Show me where the classroom is."

"K, let's go, Lucy." I grabbed her hand and ran.

"We're here!" I yelled as we ran into the classroom. Lucy was out of breath.

"Natsu, you're late." Erza announced as she punched him.

"Hey, Flame Brain, who's the nerdy chick?" Gray yelled.

"My name is Lucy Ashley. 16 years old. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said bowing.

"That's not Lucy! Lucy's way-" I saw Juvia whisper something to him. I think it was the thing about Lucy's secret. Jellal said the same thing to a puzzled looking Erza.

"Oh! I get it now!" Gray shouted out. The class looked puzzled. Ezra had a look of understanding as Jellal told her.

"Lucy, your assigned seat will be next to Natsu." Erza announced.

I heard some girls complaining. "Those of you complaining, SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. They would never know Lucy's true beauty. "You're annoying!" That shut them up. Even Erza and Gray were surprised but, they didn't get mad or yell at me because they knew I was standing up for Lucy. "Come on, Lucy." I grabbed her hand and led her up to the seat next to mine.

The whole classroom was silent. I saw Juvia giggle and Jellal crack a smile. Erza smiled and Gajeel let out a smirk. Orchid and Gray burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked glaring at them.

"It's just that we've never seen you that angry when standing up for someone. I mean, you even silenced the class." Erza explained trying to restrain from laughing.

"We never expected you to be so protective over our cousin." Jellal laughed. "Right, Juvia?"

"Juvia is so happy for Lucy-chan right now." Juvia said.

"COUSIN?!" the class was shocked.

"Juvia-chan and Jellal are my cousins." Lucy explained.

"What's so shocking about that?!" Natsu yelled. The class got quiet again. At that moment Miss Vermillion came in.

"Wow! The class is so quiet. When was the last time it has been like this? Orchid, Lucy, have you introduced yourselves already?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Vermillion." They said simultaneously.

"That's good. I have an announcement. In a few weeks we will go on a school trip to Hawaii."

* * *

At Silver Rose Academy

"I haven't seen Lucy lately... Do you know where she is?" Levy asked.

"No, why should I even care about that freak anyway?" Lisanna said.

"Why don't you ask someone who cares." Mira said.

"I thought you would care. She is our friend after all." Levy argued. She decided to go ask Sting since they were dating. "Sting, have you seen Lucy?"

"No, why should I care? We broke up a few days ago." Sting said.

I sighed. I'll go ask Uncle Jude. I went to his office. "Hi, Uncle Jude." I smiled.

"Hello, Levy. What can I do for you today?"

"Do you know where Lucy is? I haven't seen her for a few days. I didn't look for her because I thought she was sick."

"Lucy transferred to Fairy Tail Academy in America. Didn't she tell you?"

"What?!" the bluenette broke down in tears.

"Lucy said she didn't want anyone to know because she was betrayed by some close friends and cheated on by Sting. I already put his company out of business for her revenge."

"She didn't even say goodbye." Levy's voice cracked. She must've heard when we were talking about her.

"Would you like to go visit her?" Levy nodded unable to speak. "It'll be alright Levy. I think she'll want to see you. You're best friends, after all." the principal said comforting his niece. "I'll just make a few calls and you'll be ready to go."

It took Levy a few minutes to recollect herself. "Thank you, Uncle Jude."

"No problem." He said smiling at his niece.

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy

Lucy's POV

"We get to go to Hawaii? For real?" I whispered to Natsu.

"Apparently. Miss Vermillion said so." He answered.

"Yay! A few weeks can go by pretty fast."

"No kidding."

"A few more minutes and I can take off this horrible disguise."

"Hurry up, Gildarts. Let us out early."

"Today I'll be nice and let you get out early." Mr. Gildarts said and he left.

"LUCK IS ON OUR SIDE, LUCY!" Natsu yelled jumping up and standing on the table.

"Orchid, come one. We have to find Wendy and Romeo so we can go to that mall Wendy mentioned last night." I said. We three Fire ranks in the whole school ran out the door to find Wendy and Romeo. We saw them walking through the hallway. I gave Orchid and Natsu the signal for when to jump on them. 3, 2, 1, Go! I gave them a thumbs up. Then we jumped on them.

They looked at me puzzled. "Who're you?" they said in unison the exact same way Natsu did it. You could so tell that they've known him for way too long.

"That's the same thing Natsu did this morning." I said. I told Wendy the secret then she passed it on to Romeo.

"Oh." Romeo said in understanding.

"Now hurry up so I can get this stupid stuff off my face." I said. "The fake teeth are really annoying."

We all ran and went to our rooms to change. I picked out a red short sleeve polo, a black, pleated, mid- thigh skirt and black knee-high boots. I was done first. Natsu was second wearing a black shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it in red and jeans. Orchid who was wearing a white polo with jeans and black ankle boots, was the last one. Then the elevator opened to reveal Romeo and Wendy. Romeo, wearing the same shirt as Natsu except in white and blue, and Wendy, wearing a sleeveless, sky blue and white horizontally-striped dress with white flats. Once we got out of the elevator we started walking to the Fairy Mall.

"So how big is this mall anyways?"I asked. Natsu pointed in front of us. My jaw dropped. "That is the biggest mall I've ever seen and I go to a lot of malls."

"Let's go inside then." Natsu said grabbing my hand. Romeo did the same to Wendy leaving Orchid behind.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" She yelled.

"Then hurry up!" I yelled as Natsu dragged me.

Orchid ran up to us. "You guys are so mean!" She whined.

When we got inside the building I saw some girls whispering about us. "Who's that girl with Natsu-sama?" Since Natsu was the only Fire rank before, I guess he must've been popular with the girls. No wonder people were complaining when Erza announced my seat.

I saw some guys from our class. "Who's the chick with Natsu?" The boy was blonde. I think his name was Laxus.

"I heard him talking with the nerd after class. They said they were gonna come here. Did he blow off his plans with her?" a boy with green hair said.

"He must've. There's no way that pretty girl could be that nerd."

We walked past them. When we reached a huge fountain, Natsu stopped and turned around to face us. "Let's split up."

"What? Why?" Wendy asked.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer. "Ok, that's a great idea!" Orchid interrupted him. She whispered something to Wendy and Romeo.

"Oh! I get it! Let's split up." Wendy said. I wonder what she got.

"I was gonna say to split up so touring the mall could be more personalized for flower girl and Lucy. But oh well, as long as you agree." Natsu stated grinning.

"We should meet back here at 7. Then we'll eat dinner together and head back to the dorms. I know the perfect restaurant." I said.

The three of them started walking away from me and Natsu. I noticed that Orchid and Wendy look alike. Then I heard Orchid say, "Natsu obviously wants some alone time with Lucy." I blushed and glanced at Natsu. He was blushing. Natsu obviously heard her too. Then I noticed he was still holding my hand. Oh my god. I was mentally freaking out. I didn't let go and hoped it would look like I still hadn't noticed.

He let go of my hand. "Sorry." He said embarrassed.

"It's fine." I reassured him while smiling.

"Have you noticed how flower girl looks like an older version of Wendy?"

"Yeah. They could be related and just not know it yet."

"So, Lucy, which do you want to do first, eat or shop?"

"We should eat first so we have enough energy to shop. If we get hungry afterwards we can buy snacks." I said.

"Wow Lucy. You planned ahead of everything. You must be really smart." He said. He started walking.

"Nah… not really. I really suck at History and Math." I said as I followed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"What do you want to eat, Lucy?" I asked when we got to the food court.

She looked around. "Let's get hamburgers! It's been a while since I had one of those." She said enthusiastically while pointing to In-N-Out. We walked over there. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'll get a hamburger." I said.

"K." She smiled at me while tilting her head like one of those anime girls. God, she looked so cute. "Two hamburgers, please." Lucy ordered when it was our turn.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked.

"Yes." Lucy was about to pull out her wallet. I grabbed her arm stopping her. "Huh?" She looked at me confused.

"I'll pay. You're treating everyone to dinner after all. It's the least I could do." I told her as I pulled out my wallet. I paid then Lucy and I looked for a table.

We sat down and waited for the order. "Thanks, Natsu." Lucy said.

"No problem." Our order was called soon after.

"I'll get it." Lucy said getting up.

I saw Laxus, Fried, and Bixlow approaching me. They surrounded the table. "Natsu, who's the hot chick you're with?" Bixlow said.

"Oh… well… she's… Misa Ashley. Lucy's older sister." I said making this up along the way. I cannot let Lucy's secret get out. "She's visiting today. Lucy got sick, and neither Juvia or Jellal could show her around since they were busy. So they asked me to show her around." I said hoping they would believe this.

"Whoa, hold up. Did you just say the hot chick is the nerd's sister?!" Laxus said shocked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Dude, you gotta let us meet her." Bixlow said.

"Yeah, okay… Wait here. I'll go get her." I said getting up. I spotted Lucy pretty quick since she stood out in that crowd. "Lucy!" I called. She walked toward me carrying the tray.

"Why aren't you at the table?" She asked confused.

"Laxus, Fried, and Bixlow from our class asked who you were." I pointed to the table. "In order to keep your secret, I told them you were Misa Ashley, Lucy's sister, and that you were visiting." She raised a delicate eyebrow. "I lied and told them you were sick and that neither Juvia or Jellal could show Misa around so they asked me to. And now they wanna meet you." I sighed in defeat. "Sorry…"

"Sorry for what? You did all of that to keep my secret. Thanks, Natsu, for doing all of that for my sake. We'll have to tell all the others about it later in case they talk about it in class." She smiled at me. I blushed and felt my heartbeat get faster. "Ok. I'm Misa now. Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

'Misa' and I walked back to the table where Laxus, Fried and Bixlow were waiting. "Hey, Natsu, who're they?" Misa asked setting down the tray then putting her hands on her hips.

"The blonde is Laxus, the one with green hair is Fried, and he's Bixlow. They're mine and Lucy's classmates." I told her.

"Oh, hi!" Misa said cheerfully.

"So your Lucy's older sister?" Fried said eyeing her skeptically.

"Yes. I wanted to visit last night with my mom and brother but I had to work. Today is my day off so I came only to find out Lucy was sick. She asked me to go find Juvia or Jellal to show me around but they were busy, so here I am with Natsu." She explained. It sounded so real when she said it. Lucy is such a good liar. Well she must be experienced, keeping that 'Lucy Ashley' business a secret for a few years.

"Oh... At first I thought Natsu was lying, but now that you've proved it I guess he wasn't after all." Fried said. Yes! We just fooled Fried, the 'lie detector' of the student council. I can't believe he bought it!

"Why would Natsu lie? He's such a good boy." Misa said, reaching up to pat my head. I blushed slightly. Lucy really sounded like an older sister. I almost started believing there really was a Misa Ashley. "Why would you think he was lying?" she asked Fried.

"In class today she seemed perfectly fine." Fried answered.

"When Lucy and I were walking back to the dorm she fainted. I carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. She was burning when I checked her temperature." I explained.

"My little sister does tend to get sick easily." Misa added.

I noticed how Bixlow was staring at Lucy like a pervert. "You're pretty." He said. I have no idea why, but I was really annoyed. No kidding, stupid.

"Thank you." Misa smiled back.

Laxus checked his watch. "We gotta go now. Nice meeting you Misa." He said.

"You too." She said smiling.

Once they started walking away, we sat down. "Nice job, 'Misa'." I said putting emphasis on 'Misa'.

"My name isn't Misa its Lucy. L-U-C-Y. Lucy." She said taking a bite out of her burger.

Little did they know, the three who had just said goodbye to them, had heard what they just said.

* * *

Laxus's POV

"Did you just hear that?" I asked shocked. Misa just said her name was Lucy. What?

"Yeah, that was LUCY?! THE SUPPOSED NERD IS ACTUALLY A HOT GIRL?!" Bixlow whispered surprised. "Dude, we have to spy on them come on! This is way more important than visiting Elfman and Evergreen." He suggested.

"But they did just come back from visiting Elf's sisters." Fried said. "I guess this is kind of important though. If that was Lucy then there really was no Misa. There's something suspicious about Lucy. I mean, why would she hide her true appearance?" he said.

"Good point. How good of a liar is she? She managed to fool the 'lie detector' over here." I pointed to Fried. "We should spy her." I said. We all hid behind some plants near Lucy and Natsu's table. I feel like a pedo-stalker.

"Well anyway good job, Lucy. You're a really good liar." Natsu said to Lucy giving her a thumbs up and smiling. "I mean seriously, I almost started believing there actually was a Misa because of your acting."

"You're the one who came up with 'Misa' anyway." Lucy said. "I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come up with this 'Misa' business, I would've had to expose my identity as a Heartfilia and blow my nerd disguise."

"Dude! No way, the nerd was actually a Heartfilia!" Bixlow whispered.

"I can't believe it. We actually have a Heartfilia in our school?" Fried said.

"We have to ask her about this tomorrow during class. No wonder when she walked in with Natsu, Gray was saying something about that not being Lucy." I said. "He must've already seen Lucy's appearance since Juvia is always following him, and Lucy, Juvia, and Jellal are cousins." I thought about this. "So that means Erza must already know too since Jellal must've told her." I said barely realizing this.

"We should go. Evergreen will be livid if she knows we're not gonna visit her and Elfman will nag at us for not being manly." Fried brought up.

"K, let's go, but we are totally asking Lucy about this tomorrow." I said.

* * *

Lucy POV

After we finished eating we started walking around and saw a pet shop with those new scientist made creatures Exceeds and Nicola's. "Natsu, let's go there!" I said pointing at the store.

"Ok." He replied. I saw him looking at the pen of Exceeds and Nicola's then at the sign that said 'Exceeds and Nicola's for sale!' "What are Exceeds and Nicola's?"

I looked through the pen and found a blue little cat walking like a human. I held it up. "This is an Exceed." I said handing it to him. He looked so fascinated. He looked pretty cute. I smiled. When he was happy, for some reason I felt happy too. I picked up a Nicola and held it in my arms. "This is a Nicola." I said showing Natsu. My Nicola was so cute.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." Natsu said to the Exceed in his hands. He was smiling.

"I think I'll get this Nicola." I said.

"I'm coming. I wanna get this little guy." Natsu said looking overjoyed with his Exceed. We paid for our new pets and walked out with them in our arms. Wait no, not pets friends. "I think I'll name you Happy since you can make other people smile." Natsu said. Suddenly the small Exceed sprouted tiny angel-like wings and floated out of Natsu's arms to face him.

"Aye!" Happy said. We stopped walking and were standing in front of a giant tree planted inside the building.

"Lucy, he talked!" Natsu seemed absolutely amazed.

"My name is Happy! Who're you?" The tiny blue Exceed said as I looked at the tree. Apparently, it was called the Tenrou Tree.

"I'm Natsu." He said. Then someone suddenly grabbed my shoulders. My eyes widened in fear. Is someone gonna kidnap me again?! I turn around to find out it was just Natsu. "And this is Lucy." He said introducing me to Happy.

I sighed in relief. "Natsu, you scared me. I thought I was getting kidnapped again."

"You've been kidnapped before?" He asked concerned.

"Haha... Yeah... Being the only daughter of the Heartfilia family and all..."

"Sorry... I didn't know it would scare you." He said as he turned me around.

"It's alright." I say smiling at him.

"He lllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikesss you." Happy said smiling at us while still floating above us. I realized Natsu was still holding my shoulders. I blushed and looked at Natsu. He blushed then let go.

"Shut up, Happy!" Natsu yelled at the Exceed. Happy was chuckling.

"Pun puuun!" My Nicola said smiling as if agreeing.

"Hm... I think I'll name you Plue." I said smiling.

"Pun puuun!"

"Then it's settled. Your name will be Plue." I announced. Plue was shaking. I put him down and held his hand as he walked between me and Natsu with Happy still floating above his head. I looked around and saw some clothing stores. I saw one with a really cute display.

"Natsu, let's go there!" I looked up at him.

"K, so you're gonna buy clothes?"

"Yeah, I had to leave a lot of my clothes behind at my mansion in Japan. Help me pick some out." I said dragging him by the hand into the store.

* * *

Levy's POV

A few minutes after I sat down, the plane took off. Lu-chan, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. A tear rolled down my cheek. Please forgive us. I know they really didn't mean it. Please, Lu-chan, please don't be mad enough to hate us.

I quickly dried my tears then decided to FaceTime Lisanna. I took out my laptop and FaceTimed her. "Hi, Levy!" Lisanna said looking extremely happy.

I smiled back at her. "Hi, Lisanna."

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are swollen."

"Yeah... About that I'm going to visit Lucy. She transferred to Fairy Tail Academy in America."

"She did?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh... I've been thinking about what I said a lot lately. I feel guily. She was so nice to me and all. Mira-nee too. Can you tell her we're sorry?

"Sure." I smiled at her through the laptop.

"Thank you, Levy." Lisanna had tears in her eyes. "Oh and I'm in America right now."

"You are?!"

"Yeah, Elf-niichan visited us in Japan with his girlfriend Evergreen. He ended up taking us back here to visit for a bit. We're gonna go visit his school tomorrow. I still don't know what school it is though. We could meet up! When will you get here?" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Tomorrow. My Aunt Layla is going to pick me up."

"Great! I can meet up with you after I visit Elf-niichan's school. Hold on, let me ask what school he goes to." She left the screen. When she got back her eyes were wide with shock. "No way! You said Lucy goes to Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yeah." I was puzzled.

"She goes to the same school as Elf-niichan!" She yelled.

"What?!"

"OMG! We'll have the chance to apologize." She had tears in her eyes again.

"Lisanna, what're you doing?" I saw Mira in the background.

"I'm FaceTiming Levy. She's on her way here to America to visit Lucy. Lucy apparently goes to Fairy Tail now. We'll have a chance to apologize to her." I saw the tears running down her face. Mira broke down in tears. I had fresh tears in my eyes as well. "We're gonna meet up at Fairy Tail to apologize to Lucy."

"So where should we meet?" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"The dorm, I guess. We should see her on her way to the school building." Mira said wiping her tears as well.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you there."

"Alright, see you there, Levy." Lisanna said.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner. The iPad I use for this story has been taken away from me now that I have my one for school. The school monitors everything I do on that one so I haven't been able to write. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Natsu, let's go there!" I looked up at him.

"K, so you're gonna buy clothes?"

"Yeah, I had to leave a lot of my clothes behind at my mansion in Japan. Help me pick some out." I said dragging him by the hand into the store.

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

A girl is asking me to pick out clothes for her?! Not to mention, the prettiest girl ever! "Sure... But I'm not that good at picking clothes." Hey, at least I warned her.

"That's fine. Just pick out a shirt then I'll find some stuff that match with it. After that I'm gonna try it on and see if it looks good. You give your opinion on it. If I like it, I'll buy it." She explained while looking through the racks of clothes. "Now go find something for me." She said pushing me towards some of the clothes.

Hmm... What would look good on Lucy? Everything looks good on her. This is gonna be hard. What if she doesn't like it? Well, she said just pick out a shirt. I looked through the rack. It should be something that stands out. I found something that stood out. It was a blouse that was flame colored. The bottom right of the blouse was longer than the left. "Lucy! I found one." I called out to her. When I found her I handed her the blouse.

"Good choice. That's really cute." She already had some outfits in hand. There were a lot of blues in her hands.

"Was I supposed to choose blue?" I asked.

"No, not really. I like all colors. People just say the plods that look best on me are blues and reds. I'm gonna try these on now."

"K, I'll wait in those chairs with Happy and Plue." I said pointing to the chairs by the fitting rooms.

A few minutes passed then Lucy came out wearing the blouse I picked out with black jeans and a white scale patterned scarf. I have to admit, she looked hot in it. The scarf looked similar to the one Dad gave me except this one was thinner. "It looks amazing." I told her.

"Yeah, but I don't think the scarf goes with it." She took it off.

"You should buy the scarf even if it doesn't match. It looks like the one my dad gave me. Get it so we can match." I said smiling at her with a slight blush.

"K!"

Once she went back into the room, Happy said, "She lllliiiiiiikes you." I blushed.

"Shut it, Happy! She might hear us." I whispered frantically.

"Aye, sir!" He said saluting.

Lucy came back out with a royal blue dress printed with yellow stars tied together with a black belt. "So how does it look?" She asked. I stared for about 10 seconds. "Uh... Natsu?" She waved a hand in front of my face till I snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." I said scratching my head. "It looks cute." Lucy blushed. Happy gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly blushing. We went through this process till we got through all the outfits. Then we went to the cashier to pay for them. I checked the time it was 5.

"You're one lucky guy to have a girlfriend this pretty." The cashier said as she printed the receipt.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." I quickly said blushing.

"Yeah, not his girlfriend." Lucy was blushing too.

"Sure... That's what they all say." The cashier put the clothes and receipt in a bag and gave in to Lucy. "Have a nice day!" She said.

"You too!" Lucy called as she walked out holding Plue's hand.

When we walked out we saw Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray. "Lucy-chan!" Juvia yelled. Lucy waved then we walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't gonna come." I asked.

"Juvia was worried about Lucy." Juvia hugged Lucy.

"Yeah, we heard from Loke that Levy was coming here to talk to you. Apparently he eavesdropped on Aunt Layla when Uncle called." Jellal said.

"You mean that cousin that took part in betraying Lucy?!" I said getting angry.

"Yeah." Jellal said. I notice that Lucy froze when this 'Levy' was mentioned. She looked like if she was touched she would shatter.

"Look! There's Gajeel and Kana." Erza said trying to change the subject and make the atmosphere lighter.

"Gajeel, Kana come here!" Gray yelled while waving at them. For once you did some thinking eh, Ice Freak. Thanks, pervert. That caught their attention and they came to us.

"Why'd you guys follow too?" I asked.

"Wanted to see something interesting would happen." Gajeel said. Happy stopped floating then landed beside me. "You got a cat too?" Then a black Exceed came out from behind his leg.

"What's your name little guy?" I said kneeling down to the black Exceed.

"I am Panther Lily. You may call me Lily." He said.

"I'm Happy!" Happy yelled with his squeaky voice while throwing his arms up.

"My cat looks stronger than yours." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"No way, Metal Brain!" I yelled.

I saw Lucy check her watch. "It's 5:30. I'm treating you to dinner. I need to talk to you guys about something. Let's find Romeo, Wendy and Orchid before we go." She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Capricorn, can you pick us up at the Fairy Mall? We're done here we just need to find a few of my friends. We're gonna go to that restaurant Mama took us when she picked us up from the airport." She waited a bit. "Ok, thanks." She smiled. "Let's go find them."

We walked around to some of the stores we thought flower girl would like. We saw them walking towards us. "Yo!" I called.

"Hi, Natsu-san! Did you have a nice time with Lucy-san?" Wendy asked me smiling.

"Yeah, but we had some problems and we're going to the restaurant now. We also saw them." I said pointing my thumb in everyone else's direction.

"Oh, so we're heading to the restaurant now?"

"Yeah."

"Are we all gonna walk there?" She asked with the head tilt.

"No, Capricorn is picking us up." Lucy said.

"Who's Capricorn?" Romeo asked.

"Knowing Lucy, he's probably her butler." The Ice Princess said.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Capricorn is Lucy-chan's butler. Juvia and Jellal have met him already like Virgo." Juvia explained.

"So Lucy has a butler and a maid." Erza said.

"No, Capricorn is my mom's butler, but I can still ask him for stuff." Lucy explained. "Let's go outside now. He should be waiting for us. Someone lead the way. I don't know where the main entrance is." She grinned sheepishly.

"K, lets go!" I said grabbing her hand and walking toward the entrance with Happy floating above me.

"Natsu, wait! You're going too fast!" I stopped and turned around. She bumped into my chest. She was holding a dizzy Plue by one hand. Was I walking that fast? I looked back to the others. They were still by the spot where we were when we started going back. "Plue got dizzy." She said cradling a dazed Plue in her arms.

"Ah! Sorry, Luce. Sorry, Plue."

"He lllliiiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy said teasingly.

We blushed. I looked back hoping the others hadn't heard. They were snickering. Oh hell no. They heard. "So he does have a crush on Lucy." I heard Jellal say.

"You guys, hurry up!" I yelled still trying to get that comment out of my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming don't rush us, pyromaniac." Gray said. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Once they caught up to us, Lucy and I walked with them.

"Wendy, you got a cat too?" I said as I noticed the white Exceed in her arms.

"Yeah, this is Carla." She smiled.

"Wendy, I can introduce myself, you know." Carla said.

"Ah, sorry, Carla." We chatted until we got outside and saw a huge limo.

"Whoa... I wonder who owns that." I said.

"Oh, that? That's what we're taking to the restaurant." Lucy said smiling.

"WHAT?!" We all yelled except for Lucy, Juvia and Jellal. They sweat dropped. Our jaws were wide open anime style. Lucy and Juvia giggled while Jellal smirked.

"Yeah..." She said. Then a man with white hair came out and bowed.

"Good evening, Lucy-sama. Is this everyone you will be taking to the restaurant?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He said as he opened the door for us.

We all got inside and put on our seat belts. I sat next to Happy and Lucy. Lucy had Plue in her arms. Orchid, Gajeel, Lily, Kana, Juvia and Ice Princess, Wendy and Romeo, Erza and Jellal, sat next to each other in order of who was next to Lucy. Wendy had Carla in her lap. I checked my pocket for my motion sickness pills. Shoot, I don't have them. The limo started. I felt like retching and covered my mouth and put my head down.

Lucy noticed my weird behavior and looked at me worriedly. "Natsu? What's wrong."

"He has motion sickness. He usually has pills to help it but he didn't bring them." Erza explained.

"Oh." Lucy said.

"Geehee. I'm ain't lending any of my Troia pills to ya." Gajeel smirked.

"Bastard..." I said weakly.

"He has motion sickness too?" Lucy asked pointing at Gajeel.

"Yeah." Gray said smirking. "Wow, I almost feel bad for you. Almost." He said.

"Dumb ass." I said. I feel so dizzy. It's like I'm gonna keel over any minute. I see Lucy put Plue on Orchid's lap. Then felt someone put my head in their lap. I look up to see Lucy. She smiles at me, but I'm so dizzy I see three of her.

"Just rest until we get there." She tells me. I close my eyes and feel her start playing with my hair. I have to admit it feels really nice using Lucy as a pillow while she plays with my hair. It's relaxing. She smells really nice, like vanilla and strawberries. I relax and fall asleep.

...

"Natsu... Natsu. Natsu, wake up! We're here!" I heard a feminine voice the felt someone gently slapping my face. I opened my eyes, but they were blurry.i squinted. I could make out someone else's face really close to mine that I only saw their eyes. Hmm... Really sparkly chocolate brown eyes. The face pulled back but was still leaning over me.

"Get up, baka!" That was definitely Gray. I'm definitely getting him back for that. I shot up bumping heads with the person.

"Ow! That hurts!" I yelled. I got up and sat in my seat seeing Lucy holding her head. My eyes widened. "Ah, sorry, Luce."

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that bad." She said trying to reassure me, but it didn't work after I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You're crying..." I put my hand on her head. "See what you made me do, Popsicle!"

"What?! It's your fault you didn't get up in the first place, bastard." Gray said.

"Both of you, shut up! Do you want me to interfere with this?" Erza said with a scary aura surrounding her.

"No, Erza. We're best friends." We both said in voices like Happy's. I saw Lucy giggle.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go down now. I'm pretty sure we're all hungry. Besides, I still have to tell you guys something."

"K, lets go." Jellal said. We got down and thanked Capricorn. Lucy told him to pick us up when she called.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

"Lisanna, are you done in there yet? I want you to meet my friends because my friends are manly. Hiding isn't manly, you know." Elf-niichan called from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called. "Mira-nee, we should go wash our faces."

"Yeah... Lets go." She answered.

We quickly washed our faces in the bathroom, then walked out to the living room. We saw three boys. A blonde, a green-haired guy and a guy with a hood covering his face. "These are my sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane. They're manly."

"How can girls be manly?" The blonde asked.

"I dunno, they just are. Like Evergreen. She's manly too." Evergreen got mad then smacked Elf-niichan upside the head.

"You callin' me a guy?!" She said scowling.

"No, no... Sorry, Ever. Apologizing is manly."

"That's better." Evergreen patted Elf-niichan on the head.

"Well, those are my sisters. Lisanna, Mira, that's Laxus, Fried, and Bixlow." We all sat down at the dining table to talk.

"Dude, something huge happened at school. You totally missed it." Bixlow said. There was a huge pause.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened? Hiding stuff isn't manly. Does this have something to do with why you couldn't come on time?"

"Yeah, so there's this new girl who's really nerdy. She is apparently cousins with Juvia and Jellal and she's a Fire rank. Her partner is Natsu." Laxus said. My eyes widened. Does he mean Natsu Dragneel? "Her names Lucy Ashley." Tears started coming it my eyes again. I looked at Mira-nee. She was starting to cry too.

"Lisanna, Mira, what's wrong?" Evergreen asked noticing that we were crying.

"Lucy Ashley... We know her. She used to go to our school. We talked bad about her one time with everyone. We didn't realized she was right behind us. So that's what caused her to leave and go to Fairy Tail." I sobbed. "Now that I've realized how wrong my actions were it was already too late." I was hugging Mira-nee.

"Hold up, you know the nerd?" Fried said with wide eyes. I nodded sadly.

"Well continuing the story... After class we heard her and Natsu talking. They said they were gonna go to the Fairy Mall. So they ran out the classroom with Lucy's friend Orchid." Laxus said.

"Wait, Orchid Moon?" Mira-nee said.

"Hn." Laxus said giving a slight nod.

"She used to go to our school too. She was the most popular girl at school. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a while either."

"So she did... Well, she did come with Lucy." Fried pointed out.

"So later on, we saw Natsu, Orchid, Wendy, Romeo and this hot chick at the Fairy Mall." Laxus continued. "We were wondering who the girl was since we thought Natsu was coming with the nerd. They passed by us then split up. We saw the girl and Natsu at the food court. We decided to go talk to him and ask him who the girl was."

"Yeah, so I asked him who the hot chick was and he said it was Lucy Ashley's sister, Misa Ashley." Bixlow said. "At first we didn't believe him until he got her and introduced herself to us."

"Lucy had a sister?" I asked.

"Just keep listening, Lisanna. Interrupting is not manly." Elf-niichan scolded me.

"So she introduced herself to us. Then we realized the time so we started waking away. When we heard Natsu say 'Nice job, Misa.' Then the so called Misa said 'My name isn't Misa, it's Lucy. L-U-C-Y. Lucy.'" Fried said. "She lied and actually fooled me, 'the lie detector', of the student council. So there was never a Misa in the first place. It was just some thing they made up on the spot." Fried sighed. "We thought this was weird so we spied on them."

"Shame on you guys! Spying is not manly." Elf-niichan nagged.

"So anyways, we spied on Lucy and Natsu and found out that the Misa business was made up by Natsu." Laxus said. "And the biggest thing we found out about this Lucy Ashley girl is that she is actually a Heartfilia and all the nerd business was just a disguise." He sighed. "We have a Heartfilia at our school. An the biggest thing that hits me is why would she hide her identity. She even uses a fake name and a disguise. I honestly thought Blondie was really a nerd."

"So in short, the story explains why we were late and that the nerd, Lucy Ashley, is actually a hot chick and the heiress to the Heartfilia Company, Lucy Heartfilia."

"So Lucy was actually Principal Heartfilia's daughter!" Mira-nee gasped in realization.

"The famous Jude Heartfilia was your principal?" Elf-niichan asked jaw dropping.

"Um... Yeah... And we were kinda mean to Lucy before she... Um... Left for Fairy Tail with Orchid." I admitted.

"What?! They could have us destroyed, you know!"

"I'm sorry. Levy told me on FaceTime that we would meet at the school tomorrow so we could apologize to her, since you were already gonna show us around. I didn't know she was a Heartfilia." I frowned. I felt like crying again.

"It's ok, you two you'll have your chance to apologize tomorrow." Then Elf-niichan gave us a hug.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When we walked into the restaurant there was that sparkly fog that interested me when I first came here. We sat down and ordered our food. "So Lucy, what did you need to talk to us about?" Jellal asked.

"Oh, that... Seeing as some of you don't know about my secret, I guess I should explain it." Then I explained everything to them, since Gajeel and Kana didn't know about my situation yet. I also told them all about the situation with Levy, Lisanna, Mira and Sting. It wasn't that bad telling the story after a few days. By the time I finished that story the food came. "And something happened at the mall today. I wasn't wearing my disguise and some guys from our class asked who I was. I think their names were Laxus, Fried and Bixlow. So yeah... We lied to keep my identity as a Heartfilia safe. We told them my name was Misa Ashley, Lucy's sister. So they wouldn't suspect a lie. I said I was visiting and that neither Juvia-chan or Jellal could show me around so they asked Natsu to. We also told them that I was sick. So if they ask you guys anything about this tomorrow then just stick with the story and make something up." I explained.

"She's a damn good liar." Natsu said. "She fooled Fried out of all people."

"She did?! Even I, the best out of all liars at Fairy Tail, couldn't fool him!" Gajeel said.

"You call yourself the best, Metal Head. If you're the best, then why did Lucy fool him when you couldn't?" Natsu taunted.

"Fried is the 'lie detector' of the student council. No one can fool him. You'd have to be pretty good to fool him." Gray explained.

"Juvia is proud of you Lucy-chan."

"Yay! Does that mean I'm the best liar at Fairy Tail now?" I smiled.

"Wow, Lucy. You're really letting this get to your head." Orchid said shaking her head.

Once we finished our food, I paid then called Capricorn. He picked us up and we headed back to the dorm. I fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder and he knocked out from his motion sickness and ended up leaning on my head. You're probably asking how I know this if I was asleep. Orchid apparently took a picture of us sleeping on her phone. She showed us when we woke up a few streets from Fairy Tail's main entrance. I blushed madly. Once we got out I thanked Capricorn and we went into the elevator to go to our floors.

Orchid, Natsu, and I got out on our floor. "Good night, guys." Orchid said.

"Good night, Orchid." Happy said.

"Night, flower girl."

"Good night!" I called.

"Pun puuun!" After saying good night we all went to our rooms.

I put Plue on my bed. As I got ready to sleep I couldn't get Natsu out of my head. So he has motion sickness... Troia pills... Maybe I should buy some and carry them around in case he forgets them. But then again, I kinda don't want to because then he sleeps on me and I can play with his hair... I can't believe Orchid took a picture of us. But, I have to say that Natsu looked really cute in it. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up and got ready for school. I was taking a shower when I heard Natsu knocking. "Hurry up, Luce! We're gonna be late! Orchid and Wendy already left! Erza's gonna kill me! I can't be dead if I wanna beat up Gray! If you don't come out in a minute I'm coming in! Your door is unlocked." I quickly rinsed my hair then changed.

I was combing my hair when Virgo popped her head in the bathroom door. "Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama is waiting for you. He is currently playing with his cat and Plue."

"Ok, I'm hurrying." She left then I grabbed my disguise and went out the bathroom door. "Hey, Natsu!" I smiled at him.

"Oh and you forgot to say hi to me, the great Happy!" He said acting hurt. I sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah. Hi, Happy." I smiled. "Virgo, can you take care of them while we're at school?"

"Yes, Lucy-sama."

"Great. Thanks." I said. "Let's go, Natsu."

"Aren't you gonna put on your disguise?" He asked.

"I'll put it on it the elevator. It's flipping annoying I don't wanna deal with them longer than I have to."

We got out of my room then pushed the elevator summoning button. When it opened we got in and I quickly put on my fake glasses and braces. We walked to the school building and saw this guy with white hair like Lisanna's and Mira's wearing an Iron rank uniform.

"Yo! Elfman, you're back!" Natsu yelled walking up to the guy with white hair.

"What took ya so long? You shoulda come visit with Thunder Tribe!"

"Who's the Thunder Tribe?" I asked Natsu.

"The Thunder Tribe is Laxus, Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen. That's what they call their group." He explained.

"Oh..."

"Who's this?" Elfman asked.

"My name is Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"You must've heard already, but I am Elfman. Introductions are manly!" Ok... Does this guy have a man obsession or something?

"So where'd you go?" Natsu asked him.

"I visited my sisters in Fiore." So he has sisters in Fiore... This is probably just some mere coincidence that he has sisters in Fiore and white hair... "They're visiting today with their friend. They wanted to sit in and watch the class so I brought them with me. Miss Vermillion is giving a tour of the school right now so class will start late."

"That's not gonna stop Erza from hitting us if we're late. We better get going. You coming, Elfman?"

"Nah, I need to find my sisters. Being responsible for them is manly. Bye." He walked away.

We walked to the classroom. Erza stood at the front of the class with her arms crossed. "Why are you late?" She said with a scar aura.

"We saw Elfman and talked with him for a bit. His sisters and their friend wanted to visit so they'll be here soon. They're getting a tour from Miss Vermillion." Natsu said.

"Lucy, is he telling the truth?"

"Hai, Erza." I smiled and went to my seat with Natsu. Everyone was talking so it was the same chaos as yesterday before Natsu yelled at them,

"Hey, nerd." I turned and saw Bixlow, Fried, and Laxus.

"What do you want?" I said trying to act annoyed. Natsu turned around and glared at them.

"We know there isn't really a Misa and that you're actually a Heartfilia." Fried said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with us. We know your acting, Blondie." Laxus said.

"Ok, fine..." I looked at Natsu. He nodded back. "Can I trust that you won't tell anyone else?" They nodded. "Just shut up and don't say anything about this out loud."

"Got it." Bixlow said.

"If you tell, I'll kill you." Natsu added. They nodded.

"Ok, I am actually a Heartfilia. I kept this disguise as Lucy Ashley the nerd to make real friends that like me for who I am and not just for my money." I explained. "You better not tell anyone or I'll have my dad destroy you and your families." They nodded. "Good." I smiled at them. They walked away. After 10 minutes the chaos continued, then Miss Vermillion came in with Elfman and girl with glasses and brown hair.

"Class, may I have your attention." She announced. They class didn't hear her and kept talking. "Erza, please silence the class."

"Yes, Miss Vermillion." She took a deep breath. "EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She roared. The class was absolutely silent. No one dared to breathe.

"As I was saying, your classmates Elfman and Evergreen are back." I assume Evergreen is the girl with the glasses. "They brought some siblings and a friend who want to observe our class for one week. Come on in." To my horror Lisanna, Mira, and Levy walked in. My heart was breaking again. I ran out the back door in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Natsu's POV

When the three visitors walked in, Lucy ran out in tears. I would know since I was right next to her and some of her tears fell on my face as she ran. "Lu-chan!" The blue haired visitor called with a sad face. I ran after her with Juvia, Orchid and Jellal following a few yards behind me.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" I yelled searching. I walked outside and saw her sitting underneath a Sakura hugging her knees as she cried. I ran up to her and sat down next to her. "Are they the ones who betrayed you?" She looked up. Tears were running down her expressionless face. Though her face was expressionless, her eyes were filled with pain, hurt and a tinge of hatred. She nodded as if she was a doll being controlled. I hugged her though she remained still. Her personality seemed different as if she was a totally different person. "It's ok, Luce. I'm here for you. We all are."

Juvia, Orchid and Jellal finally caught up to us. "Lucy!" Orchid yelled. They sat down near us. "Are you okay?" Lucy said nothing.

"What the hell are they doing here? Crap, don't tell me Lisanna and Mira are Elfman's sisters." Jellal said.

"Juvia will protect you from them, Lucy-chan." Lucy stayed still eyes still filled with pain, hurt, and hate. "Lucy-chan?"

"Lucy? Luuuuuccccyyy!" Orchid waved a hand in front of her face she didn't move. Lucy's face suddenly drained of color and twisted into a creepy smile and she closed her eyes. Black highlights grew into her blonde hair.

"Oh, shit." Jellal was wide eyed.

"It's Her?" Jellal nodded gravely. Juvia gasped in horror.

"She's decided to come out."

"Who is Her?" I asked.

"Ok, let me explain this quickly before She wakes up. Lucy can usually control her emotions very well. But, there are still times when she can't control them especially bad ones. Like sadness, hatred or hurt, she unconsciously lets them take over her. Which results in her getting a Black Personality. 'She' is the Black Personality Lucy gets whenever her bad emotions take her over. You know when She's waking up when Lucy gets this creepy smile, closes her eyes, and black highlights grow in. When She wakes up her eyes are dark and filled with hatred. Once She wakes up, you only have a 10 minutes to calm her down before things get ugly. Black Lucy is incredibly strong and fast as lightning. She has the exact same memories as Lucy but she is completely evil. The exact opposite of our Lucy. Lucy won't remember the things that happened when Black Lucy is awake.

We learned about Her when we were 10. I sort of teased her about still playing with dolls, then She took over. That night, I woke up to creepy, maniacal laughter. I got up to see who it was then traced the laughing to Lucy's room. She had a knife and she nearly killed me. If Uncle wasn't there I would've died. When we finally got regular Lucy back, she didn't remember a thing about it. Once she woke up she didn't even know what we were talking about. She will only remember the moments before Black Lucy wakes up." Jellal explained quickly and efficiently.

We turned back to Lucy. Her eyes shot open and were filled with hatred. "She is awake. We need to calm Lucy-chan down. Now." Juvia said,

"What's so wrong with me being awake, bastards?" Black Lucy said with a cocky smirk as she stood up. She took off the fake glasses and braces and tossed them to the side. "I'm gonna beat those three bitches into a pulp." She punched a tree. To our horror the tree was ripped off its stump. Her fist wasn't even scratched after that. In a second she was halfway to the school building.

"We have to hurry and knock her out before she kills those three. A single hit from her and they could die. To get Lucy back, we need her to listen to someone she cares about." Jellal said. We all started running as fast as we could to catch up to her. When we finally caught up to Her she was at the classroom. She cornered the three visitors. Judging by the sight, the other students were terrified and Black Lucy had broken a table already. Miss Vermillion, Erza, Gajeel and Gray were trying to get them to calm down.

"This is all payback for what you did to me." Black Lucy said with maniacal laughter.

"Natsu! We have to get her to listen to us!" Orchid yelled over the chaos. I nodded.

"We're sorry, Lu-chan." The blue haired girl said. She had tears of fears and sadness rolling down her face.

"Sorry? You think I'll really believe that, bitches?! Sorry isn't an option anymore, got it?! I'll kill you."

"Lucy, please listen to us!" The white haired girl with short hair said. She was crying too. For some reason her and her sister looked familiar.

"No! I've had it! I've listened to enough of your horrible comments already! It's your time to die." Lucy slowly took a few steps forward.

"Lucy, please!" The other white haired girl with long hair cried.

"Like I told your sister and Levy, no! You've done enough! No more chances." She took a few more steps forward. Lucy still had that creepy smile on her face.

"Lucy! Listen to me! You can absolutely not kill our cousin! Your cousin! Your best friend!" Jellal screamed.

"Like I said, I'm not your Lucy. Your voice will never reach her. And I can kill them if I want to. She's not my best friend anymore." Black Lucy simply stated.

"Jellal, what does she mean 'not your Lucy'?" Levy asked.

"She's Black Lucy. The opposite personality of Lucy that comes out when her bad emotions like sadness take over. She shares memories and thoughts with Lucy but her thoughts are of hatred. Lucy's in there somewhere we need to reach her."

"Lucy-chan, she is part of the family. Like Juvia and Jellal. Lucy can't just kill her. And Lucy certainly can't just kill someone of another family. What would Elfman think? If Lucy kills Lisanna and Mira their families would be heartbroken. Like when you lost Michelle-chan." Juvia explained calmly.

Lucy threw a chair at her with deadly accuracy. Juvia hid behind a table to dodge it, but the chair broke two tables behind her. "Never mention Michelle or I'll attempt to kill you like I did Jellal." I heard some gasps from our classmates.

"Lucy, you can't kill an old friend." Orchid said while looking at the three. "What would Principal Jude say if he suddenly lost two students and a niece?"

"I don't care." I took this time to sneak up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight so she wouldn't be able to move. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Lucy, let my voice reach you. Even if they did hurt you, you have no right to kill them. If you killed them, you would be worse than them. You would hurt more people that would never forgive you. Please, come back to us." I said.

"Natsu..." I felt Lucy go limp. She fainted and the black highlights were replaced by her usual blonde hair.

"Natsu, good job. Lucy heard you. She will have no idea what happened when she wakes up. Take her to the infirmary. Write her a note to stay there until 3PM in case she wakes up then come back. I'll need you to help me deal with things here." Jellal ordered. I nodded then carried the unconscious Lucy to the infirmary.

I laid her on the bed. "Lucy, please be alright." I quickly wrote the note then put it on the table next to the bed. She might be thirsty when she wakes up. I poured her a glass of water then left it on the table with the note.

I walked back to class thinking of what just happened. I better be careful not to make Lucy angry or sad. It could trigger Black Lucy again. Damn, she's strong. She broke three flipping tables. Shit, I just realized something. When Lucy turned Black she took off her disguise.

"Who was that?"

"What did she want with those three girls?"

"I think she wanted revenge on them. I think Jellal said the blue haired one was their cousin."

"She threatened to kill Juvia and almost killed Jellal."

"They called her Lucy."

"No way! That was the nerd?!"

"Hold up, so the nerd was really a scary hot chick?" Those were the kinds of whispers I heard as I walked in.

"Shut up!" I silenced them. I didn't like how they were talking about Lucy. "People are trying to explain things." I pointed to Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Orchid, the Thunder Tribe, and Miss Vermillion who I apparently scared since I screamed when I came in. She looked startled. The three visitors were crying saying things like 'Lu-chan hates us!' 'We only tried to apologize'. Elfman and Evergreen were trying to calm them down.

"Natsu, help us out here." Orchid summoned me. I walked over there.  
"So far, we have explained the incident of what happened at Silver Rose." Jellal filled me in.

"So we have to explain about Black Lucy?" He nodded.

"Ok." We explained everything the best we could. The rest of the class was listening. We finished explaining everything with every detail at 12PM. We told Miss Vermillion that after this Lucy won't remember anything that happened and the ways to figure out if she's turned Black.

"So she still doesn't know about her Black Personality?" Erza said grimly.  
"Afraid not. We're gonna tell her when she wakes up." Jellal answered.

"Lucy-chan tried to kill Juvia!" Juvia sobbed.

"That was Black Lucy. Relax, Juvia." Jellal tried to cheer her up. "Anyway you did mention Michelle. You know she doesn't like when you talk about her." He patted her head. "Why don't you go with Gray?"

Juvia's face lit up. "Gray-sama!" She ran and tackled Gray.

"Aah! Juvia get off of me!" Gray yelled getting off the floor. Juvia still clinging to him.

"So to be clear, she will not have any memory of this when she wakes up." Miss Vermillion said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll buy new tables and chairs." Jellal said.

"Damn, I almost forgot. When Lucy turned Black she took off her disguise!"

"She won't be able to keep up her nerd act anymore." Orchid said.

"Lucy will be disappointed." Erza said.

"Natsu, Orchid, go see if Mira, Levy, and Lisanna are alright. If they didn't already hear us, explain everything to them." Jellal said.

We nodded then went to the three girls with Elfman and rest of the class stared at us still listening. "Are you guys alright?" Orchid asked.

They nodded. The short white haired girl looked at me then whispered to Elfman. He nodded then she had this huge grin. She suddenly hugged me. I looked at her weirdly when she let go. "Natsu, I missed you!" She said. Wait, what? She knows me? Who is she?

"Whoa, hold up, first, who are you? And second, why did you do that to Lucy?" I said.

"You don't remember me?" She had a sad look on her face.

"Like I said, who are you and why did you do that to Lucy? I know you did something to her."

"It's me, Lisanna. You, me and Mira-nee were childhood friends." She smiled. Now that I think about it, she does look like her. Oh yeah, Lucy told me the people who's comments really hurt was Levy, Mira and Lisanna. How did I forget that? I mentally face palmed. So the blue haired girl so probably Levy.

"Oh yeah. So why did you do that to Lucy?" I said. Orchid was glaring at the three.

"Something bad happened to our mom. We ended up taking it out on our comments toward Lucy. We tried to apologize but she responded by trying to kill us." Mira explained with tears in her eyes. She looked down and Lisanna hugged her trying to comfort her.

"What about you, Levy? You had no reason to say something about Lucy behind her back. She's your cousin and best friend. I mean, seriously, backstabbing a friend? I thought you were better than that." Orchid glared at the blue haired girl who I thought was Levy. She was looking at the floor. I caught Gajeel staring at her from behind. Not his usual mean stare though. It looked like he was genuinely interested. Does Gajeel like her? I smirked.

"I-I got caught in the m-moment." She started to cry. "I r-realize it was wr-wrong so I asked Uncle Jude if I could visit her. I FaceTimed Lisanna and Mira and found out they were gonna visit this place so I came along to apologize to her." She sobbed.

"You can apologize to her later since she's unconscious." Orchid smiled at them. "Are you guys ok? Did she hurt you?" They shook their heads. "Did you hear the reason why she tried to kill you?" They shook their heads again. "Natsu, explain, will ya?"

I nodded and explained everything again. Once I got through everything about Black Lucy they had shocked faces. "So Lucy almost killed Jellal?!" Levy said with wide eyes. I caught Gajeel staring at her again.

"Yep." I answered.

"And she didn't remember a single thing about it?!" I nodded again. "So when she wakes up she won't even remember trying to kill us?"

"Exactly." Orchid said.

"So when can we apologize?" Lisanna said.

"I'm picking her up from the infirmary at three." I said.

"Ok, then we'll just find you after you pick her up so they can apologize. We will meet you then. Meetings are manly!" Elfman butted in. Then he left with Levy, Lisanna, Mira, and Evergreen. Huh, they left and I didn't even get to respond.

"Oi, flower girl, what time is it?" I asked.

She took out her phone. "It's two."

"Thanks." I walked over to Gajeel. "Yo, Tin-head!"

"What do you want, baka?" He glared at me.

"I caught you staring at the blue haired girl. Do you like her?" I smirked.

There was a tint of shock in his eyes for a split second before going back to his regular cold stare. "No, why would I like a shrimp like her?"

"Sure, Metal Face." I said sarcastically. "Just a hint, her name is Levy and she's cousins with Juvia, Jellal, and Lucy."

"She's cousins with bunny girl?"

"Bunny girl? You mean Lucy? Why'd you call her bunny girl?"

"She reminds me of a bunny. And she would look good in a bunny suit." Gajeel said bluntly. Gosh, he's even weirder than Lucy. And a pervert.

"You're weird, Metal Freak."

"You wanna go, Salamander?"

"Oi, Gray they're fighting come stop them!" Orchid yelled.

"No way, pyro deserves a good beating." Gray said.

"What'd you say, stripper?!" I yelled.

"That's it! You wanna go, Flame-for-Brains?" He yelled back.

"Oi, I'm not done with you yet, Flame Head!" Gajeel said.

We all started fighting and yelling at each other. Orchid was trying to make us stop. "Juvia, come help me! They won't stop!" She yelled as Juvia was just fawning over Gray. Juvia didn't hear her as she was having fantasies about Gray and his stripping, seeing as he was already shirtless in seconds.

Erza, Jellal, and Miss Vermillion came back. "Jellal, Erza, help! They started fighting and we can't stop them." Orchid ran up to them. "I asked Juvia but apparently she was fantasizing about Gray." She pointed to her. Juvia had this pink aura around her and had hearts in her eyes while mumbling something about the Ice Princess. Wait if Ice Princess is a girl... And he goes out with Juvia... DOESN'T THAT MEAN HE'S GAY! I'm so using that against that sometime soon.

"Oi! This isn't a time to be fighting right now!" Jellal called but we still didn't stop fighting. I mean, seriously, it was just Jellal what could he do? He got in between our fight to make us stop which resulted in him getting punched by Gajeel's infamous Iron Fist. He walked back holding his cheek. I saw him whisper something to Erza under his hand. She then nodded, walked toward us, then everything turned black. The last thing I remember being Erza's fist.


End file.
